


The Important Ways

by Kedavranox



Series: Dark Arts LDWS [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else makes her feel this way, not even her husband, not for a long time. It’s always been Lucius, but Lucius had been chosen for Narcissa, and Bella saw no reason to grieve over what she could not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Ways

  
**Prompt:**  Incarcerous!--  _Bellatrix & a another canon character _  
 **Author:**  Kedavranox  
 **Title:** The Important Ways  _winner!_  
 **Word Count:**  550  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:**  Het Sex :-O

The Important ways

He sits in her bed, naked, his back against the head board, one long, lean leg flat against the sheets, the other bent at the knee. His pale skin flickers with shadows from the candle light. His flat, well-defined stomach rises and falls with each breath. His wrists are bound, arms raised high up on the headboard with an Incarcerous. His long, white blond hair hangs gracefully over his shoulders. His nipples, taught and flushed pink, peek through strands of silky hair. 

His tilts his head and gives her a knowing smile. God, but she always did love to stare at him. 

‘Now that you have me,’ he says softly. ‘What are you going to do with me?’

She walks over to the foot of the bed and looks down at him, waiting for her, wanton and beautiful as ever. His lips are still swollen and red from the bruising kiss they shared earlier. 

‘I don’t really have you, do I, Lucius?’ she murmurs. 

Lucius studies her, his grey eyes trailing over her skin. ‘You have me, Bella. In all the important ways.’

Lies. She knows they are lies. Platitudes. Things he says to her when he’s balls deep inside her cunt. Her sister has him. Completely. Even if he doesn’t know it, Narcissa owns Lucius’ heart. 

No matter. She will own his body. 

In one swift move she pulls off her dress, loving the way his breath catches, loving they way his eyes track her movements as she crawls on the bed towards him, the way he pulls at his wrists when she straddles him, as if he can’t help but reach out to touch her body. 

‘Kiss me, Bella,’ he says, in a low voice that makes her even wetter than before. 

No one else makes her feel this way, not even her husband, not for a long time. It’s always been Lucius, but Lucius had been chosen for Narcissa, and Bella saw no reason to grieve over what she could not have. Especially since she knew, even then, that there was little she could not take by force. 

She lowers her mouth to his the same time she lowers herself over his cock. He fills her completely and his cock twitches inside her when she rolls her hips. 

She kisses him softly, releasing her jaw and letting him thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She pulls away and rocks her hips experimentally, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pushing her breast tantalisingly close to his face.

‘Bella, please.’

She bites the skin under his jaw and then soothes it with her tongue. ‘Does she ever ride you like this?’ she asks, leaning back, lifting her hips and then slamming back down again. 

‘Never this good. Release my hands. Let me touch you.’

She starts riding him in earnest, and he stares at her bouncing tits as if hypnotised. 

_‘Bella...’_

She closes her eyes and releases the binding spell. He grabs her hips and starts pumping into her fast and hard. 

‘Bella, fuck. You’re so wet.’

He doesn’t slow his pace for anything, and when her orgasm bears down on her hard, she has to bite her lower lip to stop the words she should never say from tumbling out. 

  
It wouldn't do her any good, anyway.


End file.
